


My Pretty Baby

by yeonningfvl



Series: Yeonkai fics [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonningfvl/pseuds/yeonningfvl
Summary: "Fuck, you looks so hot." Yeonjun noses Kai's neck to help him calm down and also stopping himself to just squish Kai. He's just so irresistible.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Yeonkai fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	My Pretty Baby

"Jjuni..." Kai mumbles when he felt Yeonjun's hand on his leg.

"Good morning, baby."

Kai opened his eyes and turn his head to look at his boyfriend who was hugging him from his back.

He huffs when Yeonjun steal a kiss on his cheek.

"Your hand, please." He whispered weakly but Yeonjun playfully touches his soft mini shorts.

"Why do you wear these things if I can't appreciate them?"

"Oh my gosh, please. I'll love it if your hand stays here." He grab Yeonjun's naughty hand and place it on his belly.

"Right. I love this too." 

Kai smiles when he heard Yeonjun's breathy chuckles while pinching his belly softly.

It didn't take long until Yeonjun was peppering kisses on Kai's face and then rubs his cheek to his.

People say Kai is the clingy one but no, Yeonjun is the clingiest. Even Yeonjun himself admitted. Kai sleeps with Yeonjun only when they have no single schedule for tomorrow. Taehyun, Kai's bestfriend made that rule. If Kai sleeps on his shared room with Taehyun, Yeonjun clings with him until Taehyun send him away. All members loves the maknae so much that Yeonjun has no right to be jealous when they pampers Kai with everything he deserves but that doesn't mean he doesn't sulks specially about the *ahem*gums*ahem*.

Yeonjun carefully turn his boyfriend's body and smiling before kissing him slow.

The kiss was innocent until Kai starts producing delicious moans.

Yeonjun groans as he grip a handful of Kai's plump ass and Kai willingly push his body to his.

Kai can be really needy and impatient sometimes and Yeonjun loves that, maybe a little too much.

He teased the younger by trying to pull his lips from him. Yeonjun chuckles as Kai whines and pull him closer.

Yeonjun was painfully hard now. He groans as his hard cock rubbed at his sweatpants. The blanket was not even helping as Kai rubs his thighs to his.

"Ride me, baby."

Kai didn't say anything and let Yeonjun manhandles him from above him.

Yeonjun never fails to make him feel small and weak. Kai loves that.

Kai's needy moans and Yeonjun manly moans resurfaces when their hard cocks pressed to each other.

"H-Hyung." Kai's voice trembled and Yeonjun can feel the younger's legs shaking.

'fuck. That was so hot.' Yeonjun thoughts and focus his sight on Kai's pretty face.

Yeonjun hold Kai's soft waist and help him to grind on him because the poor baby is too sensitive to move alone.

He pushed his two fingers on Kai's quivering lips and he groans as Kai's took it eagerly.

Kai laps at his finger suggestively.

Surrounding it wet, Yeonjun pulled his fingers and Kai smiled innocently that only made him go more crazy.

Yeonjun didn't even mind and just push aside Kai's panty.

Meanwhile, Kai put his hands on Yeonjun's chest to pop out his ass more.

"Hmm, my baby wants it."

Kai bit his lips as Yeonjun touch his twitching tight hole.

"Yes." Kai shamelessly push himself on Yeonjun's finger. Yeonjun amusingly watches his boyfriend and decided to help him because Kai started to impatiently whines.

"Oh, wow." Kai gasps when the tip of Yeonjun's forefinger entered his hole.

It was painfully tight. Afterall, it's been a month since they made love because of tight schedules.

"A-ah hyung!" Kai screamed when Yeonjun pushes his one finger to his knuckles. Kai's body gave up and now Yeonjun is practically holding his ass.

"Shhh." Yeonjun chuckles as he kisses Kai's closed eyes. Of course he won't do that if Kai doesn't like it.

Kai likes it when Yeonjun surprises and made him scream like that.

"Fuck, baby you're so tight." Yeonjun growls when he's having a hard time to move his finger. Kai's tight hole is basically eating his finger.

So instead of pulling it, he started to move it further to find Kai's prostate.

He licked his lips when Kai's legs trembled. 

"Hyung, right there!"

Kai is being loud now and he's sure, any members awake now hears him.

However, Kai never mind that. He likes it actually. The thrill. Yeonjun likes it too. The thought of someone hearing Kai's beg. As a reminder that only him can make Kai like that which is a big thing regarding to Kai's complex personality.

He began to thrust his finger slowly and when Kai starts to beg with incoherent words, Yeonjun inserted another finger.

Kai quietly gasps and Yeonjun took the opportunity to suck on his tounge when he lolls it and his eyes rolls.

Kai does it whenever he's near in his climax.

"Fuck."

In this case, Yeonjun will come untouch. Only Kai can turn him on so much. How can someone looks so cute and hot at the same time? Only Kai Kamal Huening.

"Baby, you look so beautiful."

Kai tried to look at him with that and he close his mouth making their lips crashed.

Kai choked a moan and his body began to twitch.

"Fuck, you looks so hot." Yeonjun noses Kai's neck to help him calm down and also stopping himself to just squish Kai. He's just so irresistible.

He peppers Kai's jaw to distract him to slowly removes his fingers.

Kai's natural body odor is always sweet and feminine. A contrast to his strong manly odor.

"I love you so much." Yeonjun attacked the younger's lips again and he whines before struggling to find Yeonjun's ties of his sweatpants.

"Shh. Don't worry about me. You did a great job."

"For what? For coming?" 

Yeonjun laughs at Kai's innocent voice, different from the words.


End file.
